duofranchisefandomcom-20200215-history
Counteragent Battle
The Counteragent Battle is a war that takes place after the events of “Memorial Warning” which shows Ono and, to a minor note, the Lion Guard condemning Zachary with Ono breaking off his friendship with Zachary and ending his ties with the Myles Bots family to try and hunt Zachary when he thinks Zachary is really a public enemy of the Pridelands. This is also a secret plot formed by federal agent Stanford Triggers and his allies Cletus Kassady and the villain’s niece Kayla Kassady (who secretly works as a mole for the Hero League’s akuma division). Major Events (chronologically) * Zachary is scolded by Carmen but he decides to negate the events that lead to his descent into villainy by creating a new group of misfits from separate dimensions. * After a misunderstanding, Ono becomes a villain and vows to hunt Zachary down when he thinks Zachary is not really a friend but a mole for the Army of Scar. * During that time, Peridot combats the Diamonds and manages to help the Crystal Gems save the Earth and Homeworld combined. * Carrie Courageous learns about Peridot after Zachary showed it to her. * Zachary, Peridot, the mainstream version of Mort and Cricket Green and a version of Bubbles if she had no sweetness met each other for the first time but disband quickly after being pursued by a vengeful Baloo. * The Collider is destroyed stranding Mort, Peridot, Cricket and Bubbles in the Duo-Franchise dimension albeit with no atomization any time soon or ever. * During that time Ono realized that Zachary is more than he thinks but doesn’t believe he is working for Scar, he thinks Zachary is trying to usurp Scar so he can kill Simba himself unaware that Simba and, to a minor note, Kion are the villains of the story and Kion is trying to manipulate him. * The federal government of Linden City become curious of the Hero League and what they plan on while Stanford Triggers, a federal agent, Cletus Kassady and the latter’s niece Kayla Kassady decide to make pawns of the now-stranded four while Bubbles decides to find her own way out of the peril. * Cricket, Peridot and Mort meet each other as what they really look like and decide to find their way around the dimension. * Sanjay Patel starts to slip into villainy as he kills Maddie. However, she is resurrected through Rubble’s tears of love (believing the corpse to belong to Marshall the Fire Dalmatian) and turns into Spider-Gwen. Rubble angrily turns into Doomsday and tries to murder Zachary in cold blood but luckily Bubbles manages to put him in an asteroid and shoot him into space. * The battle resumes as Dark Mayhem, Nick Wilde, Drake Starling, Levi Grayson/Strongdor, Fairy Pinch-Ess, Son of Scalestro, Rufus and Reggie, the BND, the Girl Squad, a Wreck-it Ralph Virus and Simba combat the Myles Bots and successfully defeat them leaving Zachary, Bubbles, Felicity, Timon, an adult Ravi K. Ross, Splinter (who officially joins the Myles Bots as a result), Ben (a mastermind of the long-standing Collider incident), Dave Seville and a remorseful Adorabat form a resistance against Nick, Simba and Drake’s revived army while the Myles Bots team consisting of Ducky, Genie, Bunnyshy, Mysterio, Zachary’s classmate Ebenezer Firewater and Eleven are stranded in New Orleans (the main setting of Bunnicula) with the bird trio Chuck, Ella and Silver as well as a newly-redeemed Dora Marquez (revealed to be a zombie a la the Disney Channel Zombies movie). * After their stranding, the six members are sent to do community service putting them in a near exact position as the Chipmunks and Chipettes from Simsky in a flashback set up in the beginning to climax of the July Arc. However, they are recruited by an organization who desired a test subject to which they decided to do so. * In the wake of Dark Mayhem’s demise and the destruction of the Ruby Pure Heart, the events of Endgame that occurred creates an alternate timeline where the events caused by the villains never occurred keeping the Mao Mao skits to their status quo and ending Dark Mayhem’s manipulations on Maddie for good. However, Ella is still traumatized by the actions Sanjay put her through and has to get mental trauma care for whatever mess occurred to her psyche. * During the final battle that kills Dark Mayhem, Zachary is killed as the Mark of the Son of Scar spreads through his body shattering the body and killing him as the survivors grieve. Fortunately, Zachary is revived albeit as a mutant crow and is declared a mutant by residing governments.